Updated PvP Guide(post 2.15)
The importance of PvP and its effects on the players Being one the most developed and less monotononous parts of the game, PvP is the one of the best ways to make long lasting friendships,to help your nation in a more efficient way(directly to the frontlines :D)and become rich by selling your loot or exchanging it for other important items. For Example, Marks of Trade and Victory are a valauble PvP win, and are quite valuable. Another important benefit of PvP is that of learning how to use your class and become more familiarized with its advantages and disadvantages and that can increase your surviviability and effectiveness in the port battles... Preparing for PvP The first ship First of all you need a ready to fight ship.The best ship to obtain with a low budget if you are a new player and still be effective is the Hector Frigate (For a level 50). Its a 12 lb huge two deck frigate,it sacrifices armor for manueverability and speed making it an overall decent ship for a new player or unexperienced player that wishes to PvP. Consumables First of all lets start witth the most important ones: -Admiral's Overhaul,First Rate/Well Made:Obtained from Auction House or can be made or bought from other players, its the most effective repair and can be used once every 5 minutes.It repairs armor,structure,sails and cannons at the cost of crew. -Expert Carpenter:Repairs 30 structure and armor in 1 minute,has a very long cooldown and can be used averagely once per fight -Expert Sailmaster:Repairs sail and gives a speed buff,using this or expert carpenter will make the other expert consumable unavailable untill the cool down expires(a.k.a they share the cooldown as do normal consumables with admirals) -Gunpowders First Rate/Normal:Most commonly dropped from fleeting and PvE activities they provide with a bonus of damage,reload or accuracy. Accuracy gunpowders (Fine Grained)are the least used compared to the others. The others, (Pre Measured and Coarse Grained) do Reload and Damage buffs respectively.They buff the stats with about 4-6% which on paper isnt much but it adds up in the fight... -Insignias:2 insignias are used in PvP,Valor and Swiftness.Valor provides a bonus to damage and reload by 5% and Swiftness provides Open Sean and Battle speed.They can be obtained by exchanging citations of conquest in the Admirality Office in your capital(Kidd's Ship for Pirates) -Mast Braces:Useful in case you are getting demasted(they heal about 40% of the sail integrity) they can also be made or bought off AH or other players, also from NPC drops. Outfittings Permanent Outfittings Most commonly used in are: 2 Runners Rigs 1 Speed Gun Rig +1 Einar One Eye's Devastating Guns 2 Double Planked Armor or 1 Heavy Flanked Armor + 1 Double Planked Armor Note:Some uncommong fittings used for long range group fights are: 2 Runner Rigs 1 Wadding + 1 Accuracy Gun Rig 2 Heavy Flanked Armor General Fittings Naval Officer:Prototype Cannons 3,Discordant Reinforcements 3,Cantonese Powder 3 Privateer:Prototype Cannons 3,Discordant Reinforcements 3,Victors Armor 2 Freetrader:Prototype Cannons 3,Discordant Reinforcements 3,Cantonese Powder 3 Cutthroat:Prototype Cannons 3,Discordant Reinforcements 3,Victors Armor 2 Buccaneer:Prototype Cannons 3,Discordant Reinforcements 3,Cantonese Powder 3 NOTE -You may change the fittings you have according to your gamestyle and desire -Prototype Cannons 3 and Discordant Reinforcements 3 can be obtained by exchanging 45 marks of victory at your nations capital(45 each) -Victors 2 can be obtained by exchanging 5 citations of conquest at your nations capital Ammo You must stock up on ammo before going to fight here is what you need: Bronze Round Ball:highest minimum damage(60-100%),cheap to obtain,low damage against crew Explosive Round Ball:Highest maximum damage(40-105%),expensive to obtain(1 mark of victory for 100 shots),deal a fair ammount of damage to the crew and can decrew a target in a relatively short ammount of time(faster than bronze shot and slower than decrewing shot) (THIS SHOT CANNOT BE TRADED TO OTHER PLAYERS) Bar Shot:'Useful for demasting at long range,deals small damage compared to the other demasting shots '''Chain Shot:'Useful at mid range and deal a decent ammount of damage(smaller than star shot though) '''Star Shot:Useful at short range,dealts the highest damage of all demasting shots. Decrew Shots:'''Most used are grapeshot and canister shot but this type ammo is rarily used P.S:all these types of ammo can be obtained from Auction House or made with the exception of Explosive Round Shot Special Equipment(Clickies) Lucy the Figurehead:Restores 20 morale,can be obtained as reward from a small mission chain in your level 25 Quests port Lucky Albatross:Restores 140 crew ovet time,obtained as reward for a small quest chain for East India Company that can be started at Port Royal Surgical Kit:Increases the maximum ammount of crew you can have for a limited ammount of time,can be obtained as part of a mission reward on your nations lvl 25 quest port Sonias Dissertation:Increases Speed for a small ammount of time,can be obtained as reward of a mission chain started at Academie Nationale in Pointe a Pitre Some item quests are NOT repeatable, and once completed, can be purchased from Treasure Aisle, if wished to fit to other ships. Skillsets Knowing what skills to get and what skills to drop is a crucial detail for PvP since you can only choose 25 skills,here are some specs(Note:the codes written below are obtained using guwworm site, ☀http://www.gumworm.com/ copy and paste the code from here and it should show what skills you should take) CHANGING ITEMS IN GUMWORM TO SUIT YOUR PLAYSTYLE WILL GENERATE A NEW CODE. THIS CODE IS NOT USED IN GAME BUT ON GUMWORM WILL SHOW THE SKILL TREE TO FOLLOW '''Naval Officer: 55255030(All around spec,it has more tank but less speed,works great for 1v1) 55252330(More of a hunter spec it sacrifices tank for speed,works for 1v1) 55153330(Group only spec,it has a group buff and speed,not so good for 1v1) Privateer: 50530255(New player group skillset,works for 1v1 too but not as good as other specs,designes to help with morale management) 50510455(New player 1v1 skillset,a bit harder with morale management but compensates for the lack of reload,works in groups too) 30532255(Group spec,not so good for 1v1,needs experience with morale management) 30515245(Hunter spec,works in group,might work for 1v1) 30530455('''1v1 spec,good in group) '''Freetrader: 50555050(Group spec,1v1 spec sacrifices some buffs for speed) 50555023(1v1 spec,doesnt work for groups because it lacks speed) Cutthroat: 55433005(group spec and 1v1,has more damage) 55401505(more of 1v1 spec,has some dps due to bosuns whip removing some of the reload reduction from the loss of crew) 55451005(group and 1v1,has extra tank) Buccaneer 42455050(Group,1v1,has speed debuffs) 11455045(Strictly 1v1 spec,has extra crew resistance) NOTE If i forgot to mention any noteworthy spec please tell me. 1v1 Doing 1v1 is beneficial due to the fact of improving your "relation" with the class you re playing,in other words it will help you learn your class and use it to maximum efficiency in any type of PvP,1v1 is the hardest kind of PvP Class Advantages and Disadvantages + Tips Knowing yours and your opponents advantages and disavantages and exploiting them for your benefit is a vital thing to do in order to achieve victory Naval Officer: Advantages:It has a lot of resistance and reload, thus favoring a sit and shoot tactic. (Instead of turning like your enemy you will have to wait for your guns to reload and overwhelm your enemy in a dps contest)'It has a moderate-to-high damage thanks to its main debuff, focus fire, which has a cooldown of 3 minutes and removes 25 armor resistance, it has 2 very powerful resistance buffs which can be used to tank enemy debuffs.'Repair skill can remove cutthroat cripple enemy, break rudder and speed debuffs, except unleash the hounds. USE THIS TO YOUR ADVANTAGE! Disadvantages:Slowest turn rate makes it an easy target for stern camping, thus being outmanuevered by all classes.Loses turn when decrewed.It cant fight in long range 1v1's (kites...) TIPS:'When starting the 1v1 and you reach 550 yards from your enemy turn and put a broadside with scatter shot,also have damage discipline and defenders resist activated all the time!!!.When you get into close range do this combo(Activate last resort manueverability at 500 yards):'Thundering Broadside(full broadside),turn,Break Rudder(stern guns),Last Stand,Rapid Reload,Focus Fire(close last resort manuevrability at some point and use it when needed because it consumes structure) Use repair skill to remove cripple enemy when fighting cutthroats and use invincible when they put it in the 2nd time Use Ultima Ratio Regum after the enemy uses repair and you put focused fire the second time or wait for the enemy to show his stern. If you want to run make sure you are running at 135 degrees(0 degrees is the middle of the red section of the wind circle) An easy way to win is to broadside lock the enemy Privateer: Advantages:The class with the biggest damage and somewhat decent turn it favors a spin and shoot tactic,however it can sit and shoot if crew healing skill and clickies are used,combined with rapid reload(i recommend to alternate between those 2 tactics when needed)Also it has the best demasting abilities due to its sail resistance and damage.Its the best class for kiting(long range 1v1) Disadvantages:You will get outturned by CTs and BUs most often since your only turn skill is unpredictability turn rate but you do not lose turn rate when decrewed unlike FT and NO,however you lose reload thus making the crew heals a neccesity. TIPS:'''Use this combo:Deaths Embrace at 500 yards,then at close range use concentrated fire,crushing broadside.After the enemies use his repairs proceed with using jugular combined with surprise attack and all or nothing shot.Use evasion when debuffed.Use your high damage to your advantage by keeping some distance from your enemy at some point of the fight '''Freetrader: Advantages:Has a lot of buffs to compensate for the loss of stats gained by losing crew,good turn rate,good reiststance,good reload,seconds best demasting class after privateer,lots of repairs. Disadvantages:Low damage,becames very vulnerable after buffs expire. TIPS:'''Spread your buffs and time them well,use high resistance buffs to counter enemy debuffs,alternate between spin and shoot and sit and shoot according to ammount of crew,use hasty fire when crew has dropped below 50% '''Cutthroat: Advantages:High Damage,Good debuffs,seconds highest turn rate in the game,can obtain good reload wth the help of some skills.Has 2 resistance buffs similiar to NO Disadvantages:low resistance,bad reload. TIPS:'''Time your debuffs and avoid putting more debuffs at the same time,use your superior turn rate to your advantage and attempt to shoot the enemy in the stern,avoid getting sidelocked by NOs! '''Buccaneer: Advantages:High Damage,A lot of repairs,the best turn rate in the game,can obtain good crew resistance if specced properly Disadvantages:Bad reload TIPS:'Try and lure your enemy into a spin and shoot match because you have the advantage,also try to shoot the enemys stern with the help of your turn,avoid sidelocks. Tactics Spin and Shoot:consists of outturning your opponent and spreading the damage taken all over your 2 sides Sit and Shoot:consists of outdpsing your enemy by turning as less possible and exploting your superior reload to shoot the enemy in the stern or sidelock him.Also works when the damage is uneven spread between your 2 sides.ExL1 side is full 1 is low then you just stay with your healthy side and shoot untill repairs are ready. Demast:Using demasting shot to remove enemys sails->removing speed->removing turn...However some classes are more powerful demasters than others(BU>NO>PR>CT>FT) Wind Circle and Speed in 1v1 and other close range fights you must know how to run when needed,this way you take distance and repair.Some wind circle angles offer speed buffs to all 5 classes(Middle of red section of the circle is the 0 degrees) '''Naval Officer:'Runs fastest at 135 degrees 'Privateer:'Runs fastest at 90 degrees '''Freetrader:Runs fastest 180 degrees Cutthroat:Runs fastest at 45 degrees Bucaneer:'''Runs fastest at 180 degrees '''THIS INFORMATION IS MOST USEFUL WHEN TRYING TO EVADE GANKS!!!! Overall tips for becoming good 1v1'er Use the information from above to develop your own gamestyle and practice it on skirmish or open sea,the best lesson learned from 1v1 is adaptability this will increase your chances of victory in every kind of PvP.Also watch some of the 1v1 videos on youtube and see what skills and gamestyle is being used.Practice will only make you good.Dont be afraid to sink because all vet pvpers have sunk in pvp, its a part of the game and you must accept it!. Group Fights Group fights are categorized in 2 main categories:Big Group Fights(5v5 6v6 7v7 8v8 9v9 10v10) and Small Group Fights(2v2 3v3 4v4) Group fights is where you can make friends and have a bigger impact on your nations progress for RvR victory because you can stop or support flips which greatly helps your nation in RvR. 2v2 3v3 4v4 The low numbers per side of this kind of pvp forces the groups to engage into close quarters.Here is what to do: You must pick up a tagret and rush him(both nationals and pirates).Make sure you constantly debuff him because he will use resistance skills to counter some of the debuffs,make sure you can debuff his speed because he will try to to take distance.ALSO try and shoot him in the stern as much as possible because the stern is the weakest side of the enemy! If you are the target then you must put resistance buffs up and prepare to take distance,avoid showing stern as much as possible,use the wind cicle angle of your class and run for repair and wait for the debuff to expire,recommended is to stay about 500-600 yards from the fight and then return when you have finished repair and enemy debuffs have expired. Note:'''Pirates have superior turn rate which makes them better at close range fights,nationals must use their superior reload and try to broadside lock the pirates while the other nationals try and shoot the sidelocked pirate in the stern(sidelocking limits the turning space of the victim).Also most principles of 1v1 apply to close range fighting this is where the 1v1 experience is most beneficial. 5v5 6v6 7v7 8v8 9v9 10v10 Bigger group fights require a lot of discipline and co-ordination.Best class setup is '''3 Naval Officer 2 Privateers 1 Freetrader '''for Nationals and '''4 Bucaneers 2 Cutthroats '''for Pirates. '''When the fight starts the first thing your group must do is to make a good line for good blocks When you get within spike range then you must activate the group buffs and prepare to spike A spike is a coordianted attack on a single enemy with the use of debuffs and stuns(Nationals) 'National Spike:'having an overall lower damage than a pirate group(only privateer can out damage CTs and BUs),to compensate nats have better debuffs and stuns. At longer ranges(500-550 yards) its better to use Thundering Broadside + Focused Fire At close ranges(below 500),its better to use Thundering Broadside + Jugular 'Pirate Spike:'Due to not having any stuns it is required for pirates to shoot very fast before the enemy can react(and yes something like this is possible) At longer ranges pirates can only use Jugular and Heated Shot At close ranges pirates can use Death Embrace(<500) Target Weakness(<500) and Criple Enemy(<300) Tactics for Big Group Fights It is to be noted that nearly all tactics can be performed by all sides but nats excel in some tactics while pirates excel in other tactics,i will mention what tactics are better to use with each side. 'Line fight:'Most common and most popular among nats,its the best tactic to defeat pirates.To obtain succes with this tactic you need a good line and your group must provide good blocks to each other and also to make good spikes.(Favors Nationals.Requires much co-ordination to be executed correctly with pirates) 'Line abrest:'This tactic consists of players sailing paralel to each other then making a 90 degree turn and spiking out an enemy,this is most effective when being chased or while in port battles.Its scope is to make a lighting strike on the enemy and hopefully kill or heavy damage one enemy player(multiple players in pbs)(This tactic is easier for nationals because it must be done on a long-ish range...) 'Taking the nose:'This is like the "T" tactic in real life history in which 1 line was aiming at the bow of the other.To do this tactic you need superior speed in order to move your fleet/group in a spot where everyone can shoot the enemy at the front while the enemy at the back cant shoot you so they will struggle getting arcs.More simply,position you group diagonaly in front of the enemy.(Both pirates and natonals can win with this tactic it favors both).Best way to deal against this tactic is to charge the enemy 'Brawl:'Practically this is the spin and shoot 1v1 tactic done in group fight,consists of shooting and turning and charging enemy stern(Favors pirates because of their higher turn rate and damage) P.S I will upload some pictures and make references in the future,also feel free to update this page with any information i may have forgotten Category:Game Terminology Category:Game Mechanics Category:Guides Category:General Guides